Coating exterior surfaces of large or heavy work pieces may be laborious, energy intensive, and time consuming. In a production process, throughput may be limited not only by coating time but also by cure time for the coating. For example, when coating the exterior surface of a pipe which is handled by its exterior surface, some provision may be made for curing at least a portion of a coated portion of the exterior surface before handling the pipe using the coated portion of the surface. A partly coated pipe may be set in a rack to dry or cure before coating the remainder of the surface, but this may require extra production steps, rack space, and the like. Curing temperatures may be increased and/or quicker-curing coatings may be applied, but this may limit the quality of the final coating and lead to increased energy or coating cost. It is desirable to provide a simple coating production process that may cure coatings quickly for ease in handling, and may also manage workload and energy consumption. The present application appreciates that managing such aspects of coating processes may be a challenging endeavor.